<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Night by moose_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316843">Fight Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan'>moose_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diadaddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lingerie, Pillow Fight, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, no beta we die like men, or right, prank, prank gone wrong, what plot, with a dirty twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meridia is dared to pull a prank on the Prince on the human tradition of pillow fights during sleepovers - and it backfires in the most spectacular way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diadaddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/gifts">ralex002</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Meridia on the obey me discord &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, ok, ok.  Meridia paused mid stride in front of his office door.  It was a simple dare.  Mammon had double, triple dog dared her that she 'no balls, wouldn't do it' so she had marched right over to show him that she could.  But now she stood in front of Diavolo's door and felt all that earlier bravado fail her.  </p><p> </p><p>Then the door opened and Diavolo blinked, looking down at her in surprise before he broke into a huge grin.  "Meridia!"  She craned her neck to look up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hello, Prince-" </p><p> </p><p>"Diavolo, please, I thought we were beyond this," the demon prince pouted and Meridia became even more flustered than she was before.  He knew she couldn't say no to him when he pouted and he grinned extra wide when he saw the effect he had on her.  </p><p> </p><p>"Diavolo," she tentatively spoke up, "remember how we were talking about human traditions?"  He nodded, not interrupting her as she seemed determined to get the words out.  "Well, we were talking about pillow fights and I uh," she flushed a light pink but forced herself to continue, "there's something you should know about them.  They're actually done naked."  She practically rushed through the last sentence, her whole face going beet red.  </p><p> </p><p>He paused, "I don't remember reading about that in Youthful Fun 101," he tapped his finger to his lips while he tried to recall the chapter on pillow fights.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, we can use my copy," she practically shoved the book out at him.  "Look,"</p><p> </p><p>He skimmed over the page, "Well, would you look at that," his smile held a hint of something she couldn't place.  "Do you want to try it out, Meridia?  I want to try as many human traditions as possible." </p><p> </p><p>Meridia nodded her head, unable to tell the imposing demon prince no.  "I'd like to, as well-" then her eyes went wide when she realized what she had just agreed to.  "I mean, it's a rather silly tradition, we don't have to if you're busy-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense!"  He laughed, delighted by how she was absolutely unraveling before him and they hadn't even done anything yet.  "I would love to try out this tradition with you, no matter how busy I get," he purred in a low tone, "I can make time for my favorite human." leaning down to whisper against her ear, he decided to push it just a bit to see how she'd react to his touch.  </p><p> </p><p>Meridia's spine went ramrod straight when his lips brushed against her ear.  "Oh," she slowly looked up at him from beneath her lashes and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the look he was giving her.  She felt like a prey animal standing in front of the biggest predator around.  "Okay," was the only word her brain could supply to her in that moment under his sharp gaze that missed nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you when I have a moment to go over my schedule for the up coming week to see what night works best for us both?"  </p><p> </p><p>Meridia managed to nod her head before turning and walking away in a daze.  </p><p> </p><p>Once she was out of sight, Lucifer stepped out from behind the door to his office.  "You know," his stare was flat as Diavolo chuckled to himself once he was done watching her totter down the hallway completely distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"  He didn't try to hide his mirth from the other demon, he was far too pleased by how this had gone.  </p><p> </p><p>"You know very well that is not a human tradition," he tried to be cross with his prince but was failing, Diavolo was far too content to be off put by his attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is that so?"  He motioned for Lucifer to join him with a barely contained feral smile, "I do believe I have a sleepover to plan either way, care to help me?"</p><p> </p><p>Meridia stormed the steps of the House of Lamentation, "Mammmmmmon!"  Channeling her inner Lucifer, she flew through the house in a combined flurry of embarrassment and rage.  </p><p> </p><p>He saw her coming, rage practically rolling off of her.  "Shi- wow look at my wrist, time to go!"  Mammon turned on his heel and promptly attempted to flee in the opposite direction of the unfolding crime scene that would soon contain his corpse if he stuck around any longer.  </p><p> </p><p>Meridia chucked the fake copy of Youthful Fun 101 with deadly aim, nailing him in the back of his head with a satisfying thunk.  "He totally knows," she wailed such a sad noise that despite being nailed in the head, Mammon turned around to comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey," he made a distasteful face as he tried to do what she had called a 'hug' - it was awkward and clunky but the attempt was there and Merrida didn't hold it against him.  Even if it was his shitty idea that got her into this predicament in the first place.  "What did he say," </p><p> </p><p>"He said he'd call me to find a night that worked," she sniffed, her whole face going red again.</p><p> </p><p>"What, he said what," Mammon pulled her back to look down at her with an unusually serious face.  "Oi, now listen up and listen good human, I know you're new around here - but you can tell him no."  He shook her shoulders to really sell the point, "I mean it, kick him right between the legs and scream, ya hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah, I know-" she laughed at the image then took a deep breath of air to steady herself.  "I want this."  </p><p> </p><p>"Well," he made an angry clicking noise with his tongue, "this is out of my territory then, and you're going to need the big guns."  He looked off in a huff, "As much as I hate to admit it not being me - you're going to need my bro to knock him off his feet.  Come on."</p><p> </p><p>He deposited Meridia in front of Asmo's door and stomped off muttering under his breath about stupid humans and their dumb ideas causing all sorts of trouble - never mind he was the source of it.  Meridia had to admit maybe he wasn't half bad underneath that prickly exterior he exuded.</p><p> </p><p>Meridia knew she didn't have to knock.  Mammon was loud enough to announce their arrival without any additional fanfare.  </p><p>"Ah, mon chéri!" Asmo practically sang with barely contained delight as he opened the door to his room.  "I know everything already, come come," he waved her in and gave her a devouring one over, "Let's knock him off his feet, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can try," she said with slight apprehension but was cut off with a firm look from Asmo.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no try, only do."  He put his hands on his hips, "Repeat after me.  I will knock that prince off his feet with my many charms."</p><p> </p><p>Meridia laughed and felt lighter at his performance to cheer her up.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it," he pouted, "confidence will really sell it and push his buttons in all the best ways," he clapped his hands, "come, come, Meridia."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay," she squared her shoulders, "I will knock the prince off his feet with my amazing ass."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit!"  Asmo gave her a football coach pat on her ass as he directed her into the depths of his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>When they emerged, she felt as if every inch of her body had been scrubbed, pinched and yanked in more than one direction.  Yet somehow, it was relaxing?  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!  Look, he's already texting you," Asmo giggled and leaned back across his bed, opening up her phone and tapping with delicate nails to navigate to the texting app on her D.D.D.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Asmo!  No!"  She practically flung herself across the room with superhuman speed to get him away from her D.D.D.</p><p> </p><p>"Asmo, yes," he twisted and wiggled his way out of reach, holding her device well over her head as he typed away. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing," she tried to lunge for it but was denied again and met with more giggles as he continued to type undisturbed by her actions, "Asmo!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am only agreeing on the date night for you to go wow our Prince," he handed her D.D.D. back to her with a flourish and there it was, with far too many stickers for her own personal taste, Asmo agreeing to - </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight?"  She practically squeaked the word out and looked up at him in horror. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, and I am not going to put all our hard work to waste."  He huffed, "Now we need to go shopping."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, these are a lot of bags for just one night-" Meridia stepped out of the sixth shop Asmo had dragged her into that afternoon with wide eyes at the sheer amount of stuff he had prompted her to try on and then buy despite her protests. </p><p> </p><p>He gave her an absolute dead panned, his soul had left his body, he had no idea she could do him so dirty look that instantly shut her up.  "You think this is just one night." </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, well, he hasn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Meridia," he said in the same flat tone.  "This is the Prince.  It is not just one night.  Now let's go." </p><p> </p><p>That's how she found herself shifting back and forth on her feet in front of his office door after dinner at the House for the second time that day.  Barbatos had thankfully only given her a knowing smile that she did her best to ignore as he led her through the castle.  It was odd to be here in the after hours, the silent halls vast and threatening to swallow her up with no one else around to fill the space with life.     </p><p> </p><p>"Knock him dead," she murmured to herself and squared her shoulders.  Meridia couldn't believe she had let Asmo talk her into the outfit he had picked out.  If lingerie and a trench coat could be considered an outfit.  '<em>It's a human tradition</em>,' he had countered her protests, '<em>A sex tradition</em>,' she had seethed back only to be met with a smile and indifference.  So here she was.  Trench coat tied shut, lace strapped on and heels to '<em>show off that ass</em>'.   </p><p> </p><p>"Meridia?"  Diavolo opened the door to peer out, then when he spotted her he gave her a killer smile and opened the door wide for her to come in.  "I'm glad you could make it so soon," </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Lucifer gave me the night off."  She gave him a slight side eye as she walked by, her unspoken question not phasing the demon prince a bit.  His serene smile remained on his face under her stare.   </p><p> </p><p>"That was kind of him," he continued to smile as he shut the door behind her.  "I know pillow fights are usually done in bedrooms, but I didn't want to seem too forward with my intentions and scare you off."</p><p> </p><p>"I ah, well, probably should admit something then," she turned slowly and couldn't meet his friendly gaze as he waited patiently for her to speak.  "I lied about the tradition, it's not-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know," he was still cheerful as he took a step forward, "I just couldn't help agreeing to it, you were just so cute today," his finger curled under her chin and tilted her head back to look up at him.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, then if the cat is out of the bag," her hands were on the tie around her hips and she gave it a tug, "there's this other human tradition I'm hoping you'd be interested in," </p><p> </p><p>The question in his gaze turned carnal while he watched the coat shrug off her shoulders.  "I think I like this tradition, can you tell me more about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather show you, if that's okay?"  She tried to practice the look Asmo had attempted to instill in her earlier while they had their spa day.  Tilting her head to the side just a bit, she slowly drew her gaze up his form until she was looking up at him from beneath her lashes.  Meridia worried her lower lip with just a hint of nerves until she saw how blown out his eyes were, the color almost enveloped in black.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," his voice was ragged, "I'd like a demonstration in this human tradition.  May I touch you?"  His fingers were hesitant, caught mid lift to caress her skin as if done without thinking before he caught himself.  </p><p> </p><p>"Please," she lowered her gaze and was rewarded with a growl as his hands ran down her sides to the garter belts on her thighs.  </p><p> </p><p>His thumbs hooked under the straps and he snapped them with a satisfying flick of his fingers.  "I'm going to have to ask Lucifer to excuse you from your classes tomorrow," he nuzzled his nose against her head as he reached around to cup her ass in each hand.  "It is going to be very hard for me to let you go now that I have you within my grasp, little one."</p><p> </p><p>Meridia leaned against his head, shivering as his hot breath ran over the side of her neck.  "Who says I want you to let me go?"</p><p> </p><p>The answering growl was the only hint she got to what was coming as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.  "That's it, we're going to my room." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Write the porn you wish to see in the world" -idk, Gandhi probably</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>